Moonlight Shadow
by Erik's Rose
Summary: Christine sees Erik for what seems like the last time will she be able to build a life without him? Will he build a life without her? Rating may change for later chapters
1. Prologue: The Last That Ever She Saw Him

A Moonlight Shadow

_The last that ever she saw him_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

She was walking quickly through the streets of Paris, her cloak billowing out behind her. She wasn't sure where she was going, but her feet knew, and she let them lead her. It was getting dark, dusk had settled over the city and the streets were slowly emptying. She let her mind wander, thinking of the wedding she would be having by the end of the week, then she looked up and realised her feet had brought her to the opera house. Looking up at the majestic building brought memories flooding to her and she smiled. Then she saw him, there on the roof. Her lips parted in surprise. She saw a flash of white and he was gone.

_Erik. _

She had thought he was dead, or had left the same night she had then she realised. He hadn't left that night, but he had left this one. Almost in a trance, she hailed a hansom and gave directions to her small flat. As the cab drove her home, she let the tears fall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N Please Review and I'll write more Kindest Regards

ER


	2. He passed on worried and warning

_He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Christine closed the door to her rooms and sank to the floor. She felt a strange sense of loss. Erik had truly left now. In a moment of lunacy she thought that now she wouldn't know here to send the wedding invitation he had requested. She let out a hollow laugh and hugged her knees. She wondered what had changed, she had felt that he had not left but hadn't known why he had stayed. Now he was gone, what had changed for him?Had the memories been too much? Had he had to leave for some reason? Had he found another pursuit to occupy his time? A thousand questions ran through her head. She sighed, she was tired and Erik's departure had left her slightly shaken, though she wasn't sure why. She walked into her bedroom and let out a small cry when she saw her pillow. Placed upon it was a single red rose tied with a black ribbon, and a note bearing the similar skull seal. She slowly walked forwards. She picked the rose up gently and held it to her chest as she unfolded the note with one hand and read it.

_My dearest Christine,_

_I felt I had to tell you that I have now left Paris. Do not worry about me I just needed a change of scene as it were. Allow me to congratulate you on your impending nuptials; they were well documented in L'Epoque. Also, do not wonder where to send my invitation because I shall in advance respectfully decline and wish you all the best. Take care of yourself my love and never forget how magnificent you are._

_All my love and best wishes._

_Your Erik_

Christine smiled slightly; he never ceased to complement her. He had always made her feel special and he was ever gentlemanly in his correspondence. She held back a sob as she re-read his letter. It was short and uninformative but him through and through, once again putting her first. Assuring her not to worry and wishing her the best. Wishing her well in her marriage to Raoul. She swallowed hard, her marriage.

"Oh mon dieu." She breathed. "What have I done?" She lay down on the bed, Erik's rose and letter still clutched in her hands. She closed her eyes and dreamed of her angel. Erik.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He sat on the bed and sighed. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, his small cabin was comfortable and warm but his mind would not rest. It raced through his thoughts. Thoughts of the future, thoughts of the past, thoughts of her. Christine. She was on his mind again, as she had been for ten years. His pretty little protégé who had transformed into a beautiful young woman. He wondered how long it was before her marriage was to take place. He could not see the Vicomte waiting forever and she had left him some time ago. He closed his eyes and leant back, she would be happy, there was little to dispute that fact. She was to live a full happy life in the sun, with a rich and handsome husband who would take good care of her. No doubt she'd be surrounded by beautiful talented children. She would die in her bed, an old happy lady. Le Vicomtess De Chagny once toasted prima donna of the Opera Garnier. He had made her a successful diva, but it was De Chagny who would make her a wife and mother, a Vicomtess. He could offer Christine the world, Erik would have given the world for her, but it was not his place to ask her to love him, he was not the man for her. Despite being several years her senior he had little to offer. He had money that far outweighed the Vicomte's, but he did not have the boy's handsome face or sea of friends. Erik's only friends were Nadir Kahn and Marguerite Giry. Not the sort of society for a young and talented angel like Christine. He would not forget her, he knew that much, but he was not the sort of man to stay locked in a cellar wallowing in self-pity. He was going to Italy to start again; he had lost count of how many times his life had begun again, it had been at least four if not five. That was another reason he was not right for Christine, his past was complex and his future unpredictable. With Raoul Christine had stability and security, he would look after her and she would never want for anything. Erik sighed and lay back, he would have done anything for the chance to make her as happy as he could, but he could never made her as happy as she deserved to be, he was never meant to have a life of love. He would content himself with the memories of the little happiness he had found with her, the love he felt for her and the knowledge that, whatever happened to him, she would live a long and happy life, filled with love. He smiled, at least, now he knew, she was happy.


End file.
